Lessons To Learn
by Kinboshi Hiko
Summary: This is an AU fic about an SD get together! Serena gets an assignment to take college courses and bunk with a college student... guess who her room-mate is? heh heh heh! RR PLEASE!
1. The Assignment

A/N~ Alrighty! This story is AU!! That means ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! No Sailor Scouts. BUT all the same characters are here... even Luna and Artemis (and they can still talk). But anyways... in my story Darien has 2 little sisters, Kailey and Rei. Kailey is one of my nicknames. Okay so I added myself but along time ago I picked up a habit. I always add an original character based on myself, and I already have a character, Kailey, who is related to Darien as his sister. We are Both Serena's Age. Also, Mina is Serena's twin sister. Lita and Ami are sharing an apartment together (I dunno if they can! I live in Oregon!) But they are! Also 1 more thing... in my story Serena and Darien have never met and uniforms dont exist get it? got it? good! Also! Serena is a Senior in Highschool and Darien is a Sophmore in College~.^ You can all thank my WONDERFUL muse... SUGAR! *a podium appears out of hammer-space with a beautiful girl, and 2 anime guys. If it wasn't for this woman... I wouldn't be past the first chappy. She is a miracle worker! I also owe credit to Hee-chan and Duo... bcuz well... me 'n' Duo are partners and well... he loves Hee-chan! so YEAH! Anywayz... take a bow my muses you are a godsend! now... on to the story! Anyways ur probly ready to kill me so read and review!! 

Chapter 1 The Assignment 

Usagi woke up at her usual time... late. Ami was going to walk with Usagi but she got tired of waiting and left for school without her friend. Usagi got ready for school in warp speed and actually got there on time. 

During English with Miss H. Usagi fell asleep (A/N~ How she could with how much sleep she already got... I dunno... all I know is that she did...). "Serena! Wake up! Ms. H. is giving you a death glare!" Ami said just in time to wake up sleeping beauty, "Huh? Wha? Ami! What do you want?" Serena was peeved at being awoken. "We're in class still, and Miss Haruna is looking at you... Serena... she knows you were asleep!" "So what? I always fall asleep!" Serena rebuked. "Yeah well Miss Haruna is about to give an assignment that is worth more than 1/2 or our semester grade!" Ami retorted. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!"(A/N~ do i really hafta put that it was Serena?) The entire class stared at Serena. Then Ms. H. "Well, now that everyone's awake I can give the assignment. The assignment will be to pick a career you wish to pursue. It doesn't have to be your final life choice it just has to be a career that interests you. You will take college classes on this subject, and live with someone who is takin classes in this course as well. After you have completed your 3 month study on 'The Life of a College Student' you will write a ten page essay on what you have learned." In response to the assignment the entire class groans. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Class

"Ami! Hey Ami!! Wait up!" Serena called to her friend. "What Serena?" "I already know you're studying medicine for the project but whatta ya think I should study?" "I don't know Serena... what kind of things interest you?" "Well... I wanna be an actress, singer, model, chef, artist, lawyer, and fun stuff like that but it'd be really cool to be a nurse!" "........" "Why are you staring at me like that?" Just then everyone walked over... (A/N~ at this point 'everyone' is just Ami, Lita, and Mina~.^). "What's goin' on Ames? What's that look for?" Lita asked. "Yeah, and why is Serena thinking?" Mina piped in. Serena then decided to pipe in and explain things, "Ami doesn't think I can be a nurse for the project..." Both newcomers gasped and said in unison "YOU WANNA BE A NURSE?!?!" "Yeah! What's wrong with it?" Serena asked. "Umm… nothing" Lita replied, "just that Ames is probably right." "As usual" mina cut in… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Day

"I heard that not that many nursing students signed up…" "Oh.." serena mouthed shoulders slumping in defeat. "BUT I ALREADY SIGNED UP!! WHO WILL I ROOM WITH?!?!?! WHAT DO I DO?!?!? TODAY WE GET OUR SCHEDULES AND WE ALSO GET OUR ROOM ASSIGNMENTS!!" "Chill out Serena! There's a HOTT guy coming!" Lita whisper yelled. "HOTT GUY?!?!?! WHERE?!?! WHERE?!?! WHERE?!?!?" "Shut up! He's over there!" Mina pointed to a guy wearing all black except for a green blazer, he had black hair, and piercing blue eyes.... and he was staring straight at them! "OH MY GOD! He's staring right at us!" Serena almost screamed. Just then the 'hunk' walked towards them. They were all thinking the exact same thing... 'He is so HOTT!' He was there in a heartbeat. "Hey girls... LOOK IT'S A MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena just growled in response. All her 'friends' just started cracking up and they couldn't stop laughing. Serena just stood and glared. Serena finally thought of a good insult and after he called her a spacie ditz. _"_Well…. What do you know…it's mister 0% personality who has to hang around a high school looking for a date. I might be spacie but at least I'm NOT pathetic." Serena and all of her friends just started busting up, they didn't even notice when Darien walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

15 Minutes Later

They were now rolling around on the ground ready to pass out from laughing when Mina noticed he was gone. "I wonder where he went..." "Eh... his loss!" Serena shrugged in reply, "Let's go check in." "Alright." With that they all walked up to Ms. H. to get their schedules, books, and room-mate assignments. "Ami, you're with a nice young man named Greg Patterson. Lita, you're with a gentleman named Joe Noble. Mina, you're with Andrew Flak, and Serena You're with Darien Shields." Miss H. sounded out. Serena had 1 thought...'Who is Darien Shields?!?!?'

A/N~ DAH! I left an evil cliffhanger! ok... so it's not that bad but ya know what?!?!? I don't care! I know I said it'd be longer... and it is! but... not much better... please R&R... even bad reviews help... just no 'YOU MUST DIE YOU EVIL BUTT MONKEY!!!' I'm done now... just remember... the more reviews... the faster I update!


	2. The Move

A/N::: Okay! I'm back! and yes I'm alive... barely... newayz... thanx to all of you that reviewed! I'd like to thank this chapters muse... Saiukiri! *appears on a glittery pedestal with Heero and Duo. Saiukiri starts shamelessly flirting with Duo only to find Heero's buster rifle pointing at her head* HEERO! PUT THAT AWAY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

~***The Move***~

**__**

TEASER!! MORE TO COME SOON!!

Last Time

'Who's Darien Shields??'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well... Serena and me should probably get home and finish packing! Catch yah later guys!" Mina said, "come on Serena!" Serena hurried to catch up with her sister who was almost all the way to the car. "Bye guys! I'm driving Mina!!" They jump into their red VW Beetle. "Hey, Serena... wouldn't it be funny if mister 0% Personality was Darien Shields?" "No... Mina... that would be tragic." The twins continue their gabfest about what they want their roommates to look like. They arrive home about the time they start hoping that the guys aren't gay... "That would be utterly horrible Meens... can you just imagine... a GAY room-mate?!?! (A/N::: I would just like to state that I am in no way prejudice about any race or belief)" "Serena... that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing... at least he wouldn't violate you." "True, True. Come on! Let's go pack!" They got out of the car and went upstairs to their room and started packing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

About 6:00 pm

The two girls stumble out of their room carrying three bulging suitcases each AND their purse. "Serena..." Mina panted, "Are you sure we packed enough?" "I think so Meens... but if not we can always come home and get more." "I guess you're right Serena." "Of course I am!" At this comment Mina sweatdrops while thinking about how stupid her sister is. 

The twins drag their bags down the stairs and somehow shove them into the car while still having enough room to sit down. "Serena... this time I'm driving... I don't want to die BEFORE I meet my new roommate." Mina said. Serena rolled her eyes and grumbled a little before giving her sister the keys. Serena got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Mina also strapped in and headed off for the college dorms. 

By the time they arrived it was about 7:00pm. Serena and Mina parted ways and headed off for their separate rooms and made the trek to meet their roommates alone.

~~Serena's POV~~

'Uh... finally... room 415C.' Serena knocked quietly and heard a girl squeal. "Oh! that must be her!! I'll get it Darien-poo!!" She then heard a strangely familiar male voice say, "Kay... I thought I told you NOT to call me that... Anyways... I'm gonna take a shower... go let her in..." Serena was quite confused. She had no idea why the voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. All of a sudden she saw pink, Serena blinked a couple times and realized the door was open and there was a girl in front of her. "Hiya!! I'm Kailey!! You must be Serena! I can't believe you're gonna be staying with us!!" The girl said. "Hi! Yeah I am Serena... but umm could I come in... these are kinda heavy..." Serena replied. The girl instantly opened the door the rest of the way and helped Serena inside, "Sorry... I'm a little ditzy..." "S'ok... So where's my room... I wanna unpack..." 

Kailey led Serena to her room and opened the door with a ta-da. Serena gasped the room was a medium pink and white stripes... it seemed to be the theme for everything in there. "It used to be my room when I was younger but I decided that I wanted to be further from Darien and moved to the room across the apartment." "Gotcha!" Serena proceeded to the dresser to unpack when Kailey offered to help her unpack, Serena obviously accepted. This was the first time Serena noticed her appearance, she had pink hair cut in a short choppy style and spiked up in the back with semi long bangs in the front, the girl also had red eyes but somehow it suited her. Kailey was wearing a black shirt with long fishnet sleeves and on the front it had a monkey with crossbones behind it and underneath it said "Got punk?" in old english writing. and a pair of red Dickiesã. All in all Serena thought she was cute but thought she wouldn't look good like that AT ALL. The preppy look was more her style. 


	3. The Meeting

A/N:::Hey! This has turned into a joint fic, cause my partner has no time! While I am joining, i'm going to warn you, I changed Darien's sissy Rei into Darien's sissy Angel. Cause that's my signature character...or one of em. Anyways, the standard I-don't-own-SM blah blah blah. We do own Angel and Kailey entirely, though! So no using em.   
  
I have a very different writing style than Kinboshi does, so it'll be noticed. Sorry. But I like to cuss and be descriptive I promise I'll keep it pg-13. Thank you all you peoples who reviewed and told us how great we were!!!!(---VAIN!!!!) Sorry it took so long! Oh, and a warning; I don't have a spell checker, so bear with.  
  
Now on to the theatre!  
  
When Serena and Kailey had finished unpacking her bags as best they could they had already become friends. The two girls walked out of the room sweating and laughing. Apparently Serena had either said or done something incredibly funny, being as neither one could peice together a coherent sentence. As soon as they recovered enough to walk, Kailey headed for the kitchen and called over her shoulder to her new friend.  
  
"Want some pop?" she asked,pulling out a glass bottle that had two indentations in the neck and a marble in the bottom.  
  
"Sure!' Serena replied happily. She walked over and grabbed the proffered bottle greedily. Kailey laughed and pulled out another one for herself. The girls sat down at the small breakfast bar to drink their sodas. they barely even noticed the door open and close until the enterer was standing infront of them. Kailey broke off the conversation and turned to the girl with a slightly exasperated air.  
  
"Hey sis," she sighed.  
  
Serena gawked at the figure before her. The girl couldn't have been taller than 5'4" and had brown hair with natural red ends that hung to her waist. What Serena was oggling was her dress.  
  
The girl had pearls and small diamond like jewels crowning her head and more on her slender neck. She was very pale, and her ears were slightly pointed like an elfs. Her dress was a long white renaissance style dress with a shimmery quality about it. All in all she was incredibly beautiful, even if she was dressed like an elvish princess.  
  
"Sorry," she said in a voice that completely broke the spell her image had cast. "If I'd have known you were going to be hear already i would have changed at the theater. Please, give me a minute." Before Serena could answer the girl had whisked herself off to a bedroom down the hall and disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Serena asked when she could find the words again.  
  
"Her?" Kailey drawled. "That's my twin sister, Angel. She's kinda weird."  
  
Serena glanced in the direction the other girl had gone. "You mean she dresses like that all the time!?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no," Kailey corrected herself. She volenteers down at the Children's Theater and stuff. They just did Lord of the Rings for a fundraiser. She was cast as Arwen."  
  
At this moment, Angel emerged from the room, this time dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a black tube top with the word 'Hooters' printed on it in light blue. She was scrubbing at one of her ears vigorously, the other back to a normal round shape already.  
  
"That's the last time I take ur advice and use crazyglue," she groaned as she glared at her sister. "Where's Dar'?"  
  
Kailey nodded toward the bathroom door. "Taking a shower," she replied.  
  
"Fuck," Angel bit out as she ripped her ear apart, returning it to a round shape as well. "Shit that hurt," she complained.  
  
"Save it for Aragorn," Kailey taunted. Angel smacked her on the shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Darien had decided that it was time to get out of the shower when he heard his sisters fighting. He walked out in a robe and almost choked when he saw his student. It was that brat from the high school! The one with the meatball hair. He quickly ducked into his room and dressed himself. He peaked out and saw that Meatball-Head was still preoccupied. He krept up behind her. Heck, he thought.Might as well have a little fun. At the last minute he changed his mind and turned on his little sister instead.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kialey screamed and jumped as her brother pounced on her back. Angel laughed hysterically and Serena spun around and gasped. Darien laughed too, ignoring the girl beside Kailey as best he could. He really didn't want to face the fact he was stuck with her for the next three months.  
  
Serena felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach when she turned around. The brother the twins had been talking about, the guy she was supposed to live with for the next three months, was that jerk from the high school who had called her a meatball head! Somehow she knew she had just entered her own personal hell.  
  
A/N::: Thank you for reading. Hope it was long enough for ya. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I f you don't review, I'll electrocute your pillow! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Okay, so i won't electrocute your pillow, but I'll think of something to do to you all... Anyways, yeah.  
  
I don't own LotR, sorry I menationed it I guess. NOT! And the weird bottle I mentioned is a type of Japanese pop bottle. I think it's like a novelty pop bottle, but a friend of mine from Japan used to drink them all the time. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was too short for ya. 


	4. The Fight

YAY! All the normal legal stuff. Don't own it, Own Kailey & Angel we  
do...yup.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel had made dinner for them while Darien and Serena gritted out what she needed to do for the credits. Kailey had stayed in the kitchen to talk with her sister, much to Serena's discomfort. She didn't want to be left alone with this jerk! She sighed to herself as Angel and Kailey came over with the plates. "So," Angel asked, "ya get everything worked out?" "Yeah, I think so," Darien answered, smiling at his sister. "Great!" Kailey exclaimed. "So after dinner me and Serena can go down to the club?" "'Serena and I,'"Darien corrected her. "And no, you can't." "Oh but why?" kailey wailed, almost exactly like Serena usually did. "Because Serena has an assignment to do tonight," he explained. Serena's heart sunk. It was almost as bad as being home. "Besides," Angel said nonchalantly. "You have that report to do tonight."  
Kailey looked confused for a minute then gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as she cussed. "I forgot!" she exclaimed in reply to Angel's pointed glare. Serena knew there was something else going on here, but she didn't know what. the two girls excused themselves quickly and rushed off, leaving Darien and Serena at the table alone. It was silent for a moment as Serena combated her nervousness at being left alone with this freak.  
The silence was broken by Darien's suggestion they should start on the project paper. Serena nodded blankly and went to get her things. She came back with a notbook full of paper, two pencils, a putty eraser, eight chocolate bars, three bags of onion and sour cream potatoe chips, and a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. Darien broke into a slight sweat. She's a blimp, he thought. As she sat down, foodstuffs around her, he cringed. This was going to be the worst three months of his life, he knew it.  
  
Serena slammed her door shut and screamed. After four hours all the help she had gotten was that she didn't dot her 'i's right and her 'grammar was horrid'. It was no help, and all she had managed on the paper was two pages. Mrs. Haruna probably wouldn't even accept it because it didn't sound anything like her. It sounded more like that jerk, Darien. "I quit!" she screamed through the door. "I don't give a fuckin' damn about my grades! I refuse to put up with you any more, asshole!" She heard the chair slamming into the table and Darien stomping toward her. "You go right ahead, bitch!" He yelled through the door to her. "I don't want you in my house for one more minute!"  
Kailey and Angel came in the front door and paused. They heard massive amounts of cussing coming from the hallway and rushed in. They saw their brother screaming through Serena's door at her, and her screaming back. "Uh," Kailey choughed. "What's going on?" "Nothing!" Darien barked at them. The two jumped and hurried off. Darien watched them go and realized he had just snapped at his sisters. Instead of feeling bad about it, however, he felt even more anger toward Serena. "I want you gone by tomorrow morning!" He shot through the door. "Fine with me!!!!" She screached back. 


	5. The Aftermath

Disclaimer:: We don't own Sailor Moon... but we DO own Kailey and Angel.  
  
Serena had absolutely no problem with his command. She didn't bother to pack anything just jotted a quick note to Kailey, her only friend in the household, as she didn't know Angel yet. The note stated simply: "Kailey, I'm leaving. I'm sorry Kailey, I want to be your friend, but I can't STAND your brother. I'm going to my sister's apartment. Would you PLEASE pack my things for me?? I'll be by to pick them up tomorrow while Darien is in class. Your's Truly, Serena "  
Serena grabbed her purse, taped the note to the outside of her door and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door in her wake. She marched to the elevator and went down to the third level. She dug in her purse and found Mina's room number. She followed the hall and finally found it. She knocked on the door and a very handsome blonde answered. "Can I help you?" the extremely polite guy asked. "Umm, is Mina in? I'm her sister and it's really important that I talk to her." Serena babbled unnecessarily. "Oh yeah! She told me she had a twin! Come on in," as he spoke he opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter, "My name is Andrew, and yours is?" As Serena entered she looked around and noticed that the apartment was SPOTLESS, Mina would definitely fit in here as she was a total neat freak. "My name is Serena I'm quite pleased to meet you."  
Just as she was finishing that statement Mina walked out of a back room that she guessed was the bathroom as her long blonde hair was still dripped slightly and glomped Serena. Mina pulled out of the hug and noticed her sisters puffy eyes. "'Rena.... what's wrong?" Mina asked concerned. Serena sniffled and giggled at the expression on her sister's face. "I'll give you one guess who Darien is." "Oh no. He's that guy isn't he."  
Serena could only nod and Mina pulled her into another hug and pulled her to the couch, leaving Andrew quite confused and feeling like a third wheel. He finally closed the door, as a fresh wave of tears sprung forth, and walked back to his bedroom not wanting to intrude. "Serena," Mina urged as her twin started to calm, "what happened sis?" "He kicked me out Mina! I have nowhere to turn, and noone to help me with the project. Can I stay here tonight? I'm going to go pick up my stuff tomorrow and go home and write an apology to Ms. Haruna." "Serena, as far as I know you can stay but let me check with Andrew first, as it is his apartment." Serena smiled and nodded as Mina got up and walked back to Andrew's room.  
  
A/N::: Hewwo! Kinboshi is back! OK, so it's not only that I have been impossibly busy, but to add to it, I've had a horrid case of writer's block. I hope you like this chappy!! Love K-chan! 


	6. The Anger

All the leagl stuff we've been saying all along. Yay, have fun! Thankyou  
for reviewing, those who did. For the rest of you, you had better review or else the flying penguins of  
doom will rain down on your pathetic city!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and some of you have been asking us to combine chapters or something so they'd be longer, but you'll have to put up with shorties, because we don't really have the ability to combine them. Sorry, but you'll have to put up  
with shorties, because that's what we've got for ya. But at least we're  
actually working on it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Kailey heard no more wailing coming from Serena's room she started to kreep down the hall to see what was going on. As she headed toward her new friends room she saw Darien exiting his room as well, aparrently with the same idea. Angel had already reached the door when they saw her. She was holding a pieces of paper and shaking her head. "Well," she sighed, "she's gone." She turned and pointedly stared at her brother. "Happy?" she asked pointedly. Darien looked taken aback. "What did I do?" he blurted out defensively. Angel shook the note at him chastizingly as the two girls stalked him into the living room, hovering over him menacingly as he sat heavily on the couch. "You probably got on her case for something and then wouldn't let it go, didn't you?" Angel scolded. "Well I..." Darien started. "Lemme guess. She had bad grammar." Kailey accused. "I didn't..." "You were just trying to help."Kailey mimicked. "Her grammar was horrible!" "What did you expect? She's only from a lower score high school." Angel exclaimed. "And just barely made that!" Kailey added. "You could have at least been cordial to her!" "But..." "But what? You ran her out of the fucking house Darien!" "Not to mention insulted her and her family." "What!? I did not!" "Oh yes you did!" "We heard you!" "I...I didn't mean to..." By now Darien had sunkdeep into the cushons, the pitiful tone of his voice only egged the twins on. "Like hell you didn't mean to!" "And you know what?" Angel said in a quiet tone that carried the deepest threats of pain imaginable. "You are going to stay in from classes tomorrow and apologize to her."  
  
Darien panicked. He had tests tomorrow that he couldn't miss. He started to voice them when his sisters cut him off. "Tough," Angel growled. "Now you're going ot have to grovel to her," Kailey added. Darien, pitiful as he already was, managed to become more so now. he moaned and dropped his head into his hands. Kailey and Angel looked at eachother triumphantly. They had won, and they knew it.  
  
As they headed headed back to their rooms, kailey turned to Angel. "I liked the part about her family," she whispered. "Awesome improv." "it wasn't improv," Angel answered, handing her the note as she entered her own room. "She went to her sister's" Kailey took the note. "Shit," she groaned.  
  
"K 'Rena. Tell me what happened." Mina was sitting on the bed with her sister. Serena had her face buried in a pillow and Mina was brushing out her sister's hair to calm her. Andrew had welcomed Serena to spend the night without hesitation. He only had one spare room, so they were sharing, but neither girl cared much. Mina was mainly concerned with calming her sister enough so no one outside the apartment could hear her.  
  
When Serena was finally calm enough that the neighbors weren't complaining about the noise anymore, Mina asked her again what had happened. Serena hiccupped a few times more then started in on her tail. "Oh Mina," she sniffled, "how can his sisters stand him? He didn't let me finish dinner before making me do the paper due for today. You know what I'm talking about? Anyways, then when I got hungry and went to get a snack he told me I must have lypo-suction every night before I go to bed to keep skinny 'cause I eat so much. He said ecen every animal in the Tokyo zoo combined wouldn't eat as much as I do in one serving.  
  
"He told me that my handwriting was worse than a kidergartener's and that most primates have better grammar than me too. I don't even know what a primate is, but I'm pretty sure they don't talk. And then he called me a bitch and told me to leave his house forever. Oh, Mina, how can he be so heartless!?!?!"  
  
Serena broke into her patent wail again, causing Mina to rub her temples. The only way to get her to be quiet was food, but after that little speal of what Darien Sheilds had said about her on the subject, she doubted Serena would take the bait. pets weren't allowed in the apartment complex either, or else she would have brought in Luna and Artemis to solve this. Maybe a cute guy would work... Mina thought.  
  
Suddenly Serena stopped. mina stared at her, afraid something was terribly wrong, yet simultaneously elated she had shut up. She turned and looked out the window, following Serena's gaze. on the window sill sat-- "Luna! Artemis!" Serena squealed happily. "You came!" "Of course we came," Luna said scornfully, "We could here you from the other side of Tokyo." "Really, Serena," Artemis partonizingly. "Learn to keep the decibles down." Serena didn't seem to hear them. She was already telling them her plight.  
  
When she had finished, the cats looked at eachother before saying anything. "He's right you know. About your paper," Luna said softly. "We're not saying he had any right to say what he did," Artemis amended. "And he was out of place to say that last bit. But people would take you more seriously if you weren't so sloppy in everything." "Maybe you should try talking ot him," Luna suggested. "Or have one of the sisters talk to him for you," Artemis added. 'You have to finish this project, Serena," Luna urged. Mina butt in encouragingly. "I'll take you over tomorrow if you want!" she offered. Serena smiled. "Thanks, Meen," she said. "And thank you, too, guys. I guess I should go to bed so I'm good to go tomorrow."  
  
They said goodnight to one another and the cats left. Serena and Mina then turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
Japanese schools are weird, just leave it at that. You take a test and the higher your scores, the better the high school you get into. 


End file.
